Estrella, Galaxia, Leyenda
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Desde sus nombres, las tres hermanas eran diferentes. Si bien la Estrella brillaba y la Leyenda era admirada, la Galaxia contenía en sí misma muchísimas cosas qué ofrecer. Y fue por eso que, al final, ella obtuvo más de lo que podía desear. [AU]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Las citas en cursiva pertenecen a una versión de "La Pequeña Un Ojo, la Pequeña Dos Ojos y las Pequeña Tres Ojos", de los hermanos Grimm. El universo alterno, la trama y algunos personajes sí son míos._

_Este One participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Estrella, Galaxia, Leyenda.**

_Había una vez una mujer que tenía un solo ojo…_

La boda de Cygnus Black y Druella Rosier fue uno de los acontecimientos sociales más importantes de Londres. Todo aquel que se consideraba distinguido estaba de acuerdo con el enlace, aunque había que confesar que la novia no era la bondad andante. Druella, mujer de rubios cabellos, ojos azules de párpados caídos y porte altivo, dirigía pocas palabras a la gente y eso solo cuando le agradaban. Personalmente había revisado la lista de invitados para que todo, todo, saliera exactamente como ella quería, sin ninguna persona con ascendencia inadecuada.

Porque el estatus social era lo más importante.

… _La mayor de sus tres hijas se llamaba Pequeña Un Ojo, porque solo tenía un ojo en medio de la frente…_

Con el pasar de los años, Druella se sintió bendecida al poder dar más miembros honorables a las altas esferas londinenses. Su primogénita fue una niña muy parecida a Cygnus, con su cabello y sus ojos oscuros, enmarcados por los mismos párpados caídos que ella poseía. También Bellatrix pensaba que un apellido ilustre era lo que realmente valía y se enorgullecía de ello.

… _La mediana se llamaba Pequeña Dos Ojos, porque tenía dos ojos, como todo el mundo…_

Después de Bella, llegó Andrómeda. En aspecto, se parecía mucho a su hermana mayor, aunque ignoraba de qué lejano pariente habría sacado el pelo castaño. Andrómeda resultó ser una chiquilla inteligente, sosegada y obediente, cualidades que eran motivo de satisfacción para Druella, aunque después comenzó a hablar de que la familia de la que venías no lo era todo en la vida y eso no le hizo ninguna gracia.

… _Y la menor se llamaba Pequeña Tres Ojos, porque tenía tres ojos, el tercero también en medio de la frente…_

Y finalmente, Druella tuvo una tercera hija, quien se convirtió, casi sin querer, en su favorita. La pequeña Narcisa, la que más se parecía a ella con su cabello rubio y sus rasgos delicados, la niña que siempre escuchaba sus historias y lucía tan respetuosa y educada, mostrando sus exquisitos modales en cada convite al que eran invitados. Druella no podía pedir más.

Bueno, con el paso del tiempo, sí hubo una cosa que deseó.

Sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, Andrómeda poco a poco empezó a pensar cosas "raras". De su boca salían ideas inusuales para ser miembro de una de las familias más antiguas, ricas y encumbradas de Inglaterra. Se esforzó muchísimo en que dejara de lado algunas costumbres que comenzaron a aflorar en ella, como agradecer las atenciones de los criados, colarse en la cocina o seguir al jardinero con los brazos llenos de flores. ¿De dónde habría salido así?

Quizá del mismo lejano pariente que le había heredado el pelo castaño.

… —_Tú, con tus dos ojos, eres igual que el resto de los mortales…_

Bella y Narcisa, por su parte, no hacían mucho caso a su hermana mediana. Tenían que verla y hablarle diario, claro, pero eso solo duró mientras eran pequeñas, al ser educadas en casa por institutrices bien preparadas que contrataba su padre, pero en cuanto fueron enviadas a Hogwarts, el exclusivo internado escocés en el cual todo Black se había educado, la ignoraron. Su madre les decía que le ayudaran a hallar el buen camino, que le hicieran diversas recomendaciones con el propósito de mejorar su comportamiento, pero Andrómeda, al oírlas, asentía mansamente para luego seguir siendo ella misma. No es que fuera mala, pero Andrómeda, poco a poco había visto con más detenimiento la vida en su gran mansión, la comparaba con las sonrisas de los criados y pensaba que, después de todo, el dinero y la buena posición no compraban la verdadera felicidad.

… _Sucedió un día que la Pequeña Dos Ojos tuvo que salir al campo…_

Una de las ventajas del Colegio Hogwarts eran sus terrenos, amplios y bien cuidados, donde podías caminar por horas sin aburrirte, debido a lo que te encontrabas. Andrómeda, no teniendo cosa mejor qué hacer en sus ratos de ocio, debido a que sus hermanas estaban ocupadas (Bella se lucía por todos los rincones y Cissy solo leía novelas demasiado cursis), fue a sentarse junto a un enorme lago. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta porque, quizá no se entendieran bien, pero amaba a sus hermanas y a sus padres, por lo que les dolía su indiferencia.

… _Cuando levantó la vista, vio a una mujer de pie a su lado…_

—Señorita Black, ¿está usted bien?

La jovencita, entonces de quince años, se fijó en quien le hablaba. Era una mujer alta y de mejillas sonrosadas, con el cabello rubio peinado en lo alto de la cabeza y una alegre mirada castaña. Se trataba de la profesora de Artes, la única que sus hermanas menospreciaban porque decían que no enseñaba "nada práctico". Le dedicó una vaga sonrisa, porque a ella le caía bien.

—Sí, claro, profesora Tonks, lamento haberla preocupado.

—¡Te disculpas! Oh, querida, eres muy amable. De hecho, buscaba la oportunidad de conversar contigo. ¿Por qué no te unes al Club de Artes? Tienes talento pintando y tocando el violín.

Andrómeda, siendo sincera, no lo había pensado. Como su familia no paraba de recordarle que era diferente, no quería empeorarlo. Había que ver cómo se puso tía Walburga cuando tío Alphard soltó que se iba a vivir a Bloomsbury. ¡Bloomsbury, ese nido de gente sin porvenir!

—No estoy muy segura que…

—Anda, querida, inténtalo un día. Nos reunimos todos los sábados por la mañana, después del desayuno, en el aula de la asignatura. La primera vez puedes mirar nada más y si te gusta, te esperamos con todo gusto la semana siguiente. ¿Qué te parece?

—Eh… Lo voy a pensar. Gracias.

La mujer sonrió con amabilidad y la dejó sola. Andrómeda se preguntó si tendría algo de malo hacerle caso. ¿Qué podía perder? Por una vez, le encantó que sus hermanas hicieran de la vista gorda a cuanto hacía y decía en el colegio.

Así, el día señalado, acudió al aula de Artes, una enorme habitación llena de ventanales en la cual había espacio suficiente para la docena de niños y adolescentes que bien pintaban algo ante grandes caballetes o practicaban bonitas melodías con los instrumentos a su disposición. Para suerte de Andrómeda, había sillas libres en un extremo solitario del aula, y fue a ocupar una. Desde allí se quedó admirando el trabajo de los demás y el modo tan paciente que tenía la profesora Tonks para explicar las cosas. Además, el ambiente allí era relajado y lleno de risas, donde alumnos de las familias más distinguidas se mezclaban sin dificultad con chicos y chicas que estudiaban en el afamado colegio gracias a una beca, y eso le gustó todavía más.

Al final de la sesión, cuando sonaba la campana del almuerzo, los alumnos fueron acomodando todo en su lugar, siendo ese el momento en el cual la profesora se acercó a Andrómeda.

—Y bien, querida, ¿qué te parece?

—Me ha gustado mucho —admitió con una tímida sonrisa —¿Puedo volver el sábado que viene?

—¡Por supuesto! Y dime, ¿qué te interesa hacer? Ahora mismo cada estudiante está preparando algo especial para la cena especial que tendremos en invierno, poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Has de recordar algunas actuaciones.

A la joven le sonaba el haber oído de las presentaciones musicales y las exhibiciones de cuadros hechos por escolares, pero como sus hermanas la arrastraban con ellas para saludar a tal o cual personaje importante, apenas había podido disfrutar de todo eso.

—Falta apenas un mes —notó Andrómeda, de pronto muy nerviosa.

—Es verdad, pero no te preocupes. Haz algo que te nazca del alma y que a la vez, sientas que no te llevará demasiado tiempo. Verás que todo saldrá bien.

Andrómeda aceptó el desafío, asintió y le comentó a la profesora qué le agradaría hacer.

Así, durante las semanas siguientes, la mediana de las Black iba a toda prisa al aula de Artes después del desayuno, a veces con la mochila al hombro, y siempre con una enorme sonrisa. Pensaba que por fin estaba haciendo algo bello a lo cual su familia no podía poner reparos. Ya lo verían en la cena especial de invierno. Estaba segura que podría enorgullecerlos.

Por desgracia, eso no pasó. Y debía "agradecérselo" a Bellatrix.

Sin que Andrómeda lo supiera, Narcisa un sábado la siguió. Se quedó muy confundida al verla entrar al salón de Artes, pero al asomarse y comprobar por sí misma la verdad de la situación, acabó por convencerse de que aquello no era nada bueno. Inmediatamente, Cissy fue a comentarle a Bella lo que sucedía y la hermana mayor, contrariada, pidió ayuda de unos cuantos amigos y se hizo cargo de la situación al día siguiente.

… —_¿Crees que vas a pasarla mejor que nosotras? ¡No tendrás oportunidad de volverlo a hacer!…_

El lunes, la profesora Tonks esperó hasta el final de la jornada escolar para buscar a Andrómeda y darle una triste noticia.

—Querida, lo lamento, pero alguien entró al aula de Artes a hacer destrozos y…

Andrómeda no necesitó más para imaginarse lo ocurrido.

La joven Black estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Ahora no podría mostrarse orgullosa de su modesto logro: un precioso cuadro donde aparecía un árbol a orillas de un lago, con hojas pintadas en diversos tonos dorados, plateados y cobrizos, cuyas raíces llegaban a tocar el agua. Quizá no fuera lo más complejo del mundo, pero estaba a punto de terminarlo…

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía el menor sentido lamentarse por algo que no podía remediar. Inhalando lenta y profundamente, pensó en que quizá, si empezaba de nuevo, podría tener algo decente antes del plazo fijado, pero una repentina inspiración le dio la solución.

—Profesora, quienes ensayan música para la cena de invierno, ¿dejan libre un violín?

—Sí, creo que sí. Puedo verificar en la lista, ¿por qué…?

—Por favor, ¿podría prestármelo? No creo poder pintar otra cosa a tiempo.

La profesora asintió, un tanto dudosa. Consideraba que Andrómeda tenía talento al tocar dicho instrumento, pero solo tendría un sábado antes del evento para ensayar. Sin embargo, no objetó.

… —_Puedes quedarte con él, si te conformas con eso…_

Así, Andrómeda cambió de plan, aunque procuró no hacerlo notar. Por desgracia, tenía una fuerte sospecha sobre quién había arruinado varios de los trabajos de Arte, y no quería que volviera a pasar. Si se hubieran ensañado con ella nada más…

Todas las tardes, después de la cena, se iba a orillas del lago con el violín y el arco en su estuche, y se dedicaba a practicar. Debido a la distancia entre el lago y los edificios del colegio, era poco probable que la oyeran.

Y sin embargo, sucedió.

… _Un día, un apuesto joven de la nobleza andaba por allí a caballo…_

—¿Eres tú Andrómeda Black?

La pregunta, hecha en un murmullo, paralizó a Andrómeda a mitad de una nota, haciendo brotar del violín un chirrido nada agradable. La joven se giró, topándose con un joven de cabello rubio y expresión afable que, tras unos segundos, consiguió calmarla.

—Eh… ¿Quién quiere saberlo? —preguntó a su vez, recordando por un instante la educación recibida en casa como una formal e indiferente señorita de sociedad.

—Bueno, normal que no me recuerdes… ¿Del salón de Artes? Del primer día que pintaste.

Tras reflexionar un instante, Andrómeda parpadeó con evidente sorpresa. ¡Cómo no iba a recordarlo! Cuando inició su cuadro, el joven se había acercado a hacerle varios comentarios graciosos, con el único fin de hacerla sentir a gusto, mientras le dictaba recomendaciones sobre tal o cual color. Él solo se había presentado diciendo su nombre, y poco después se enteró que iba un curso por debajo de ella, pero como no volvieron a cruzar palabra…

—¿Ted, cierto? —inquirió, queriendo asegurarse.

—El mismo. Yo… Lo siento, hace un momento creí… Como está oscuro y todo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Creí que eras la otra Black. ¿Bellatrix, se llama?

Andrómeda hizo una mueca. En ese momento, más que nunca, detestaba su aspecto. Respiró hondo, dado que el detalle no podía remediarlo, y de nuevo se colocó en posición para poder tocar.

—Bella es mi hermana mayor —aclaró, antes de llevar el arco a las cuerdas.

—Oh, eso imaginé. Si no es molestia, ¿te importaría que me quedara aquí un momento?

Antes que Andrómeda pudiera contestar, el rubio se había sentado cerca de ella, mirando al lago con una expresión sumamente tranquila, probablemente reflexionando. Y como no molestaba, Andrómeda lo dejó estar y se dedicó a tocar.

La canción le estaba saliendo cada vez mejor, al menos no haría el ridículo en la cena de invierno. Cuando terminó de interpretarla en esa ocasión, dirigió los ojos al lago unos segundos y después, se sobresaltó al escuchar una pregunta.

—¿De quién es esa canción? No me es familiar…

Había olvidado por completo la presencia de Ted.

Andrómeda se sonrojó sin querer, desvió la mirada y olvidando por una vez sus buenos modales, salió corriendo, dejando al muchacho con la duda sin resolver.

Y así llegó, finalmente, el día de la cena. Los alumnos que irían a casa para las fiestas tenían listos los equipajes para que, terminando el evento, pudieran marcharse con sus familias. Pero antes, la profesora Tonks invitó a todos los presentes a admirar la exposición de obras montada en un pequeño salón y luego, después de cenar, les pidió quedarse a escuchar las virtuosas melodías que algunos de los estudiantes prepararon especialmente para la ocasión. Las demostraciones de Arte de algunos de los alumnos de Hogwarts eran muy apreciadas, así que Andrómeda no se sorprendió cuando, al ir de un lado a otro saludando a gente distinguida (por recomendación de Cissy y orden de Bella), escuchara a varios diciendo que el modesto concierto sería genial.

—Señorita Black, ¿tiene un momento?

Andrómeda, tras despedirse del matrimonio Nott, se giró hacia la profesora Tonks, engalanada como correspondía a un evento como ese con un vestido azul marino que la hacía ver elegante y muy guapa, solo que la expresión de contrariedad en su rostro no le quedaba.

—¿Pasa algo, profesora Tonks?

—Querida, ¿de dónde sacaste la canción que piensas tocar?

—Eso… —Andrómeda se puso nerviosa, pero solo un segundo —¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Acaba de venir la subdirectora McGonagall a pedirme que le haga espacio a otra presentación musical, y como recordarás, el señor Yaxley se resfrió y le es imposible tocar la flauta…

—Sí, lo sé.

—El caso es que me dio los datos y…

Como la profesora Tonks titubeó, Andrómeda estaba segura que lo que seguía no le gustaría.

—… La pieza es "Crescendo en Mi mayor". Y quieren tocarla a dúo tus hermanas.

Andrómeda parpadeó con verdadero asombro. ¿Sus hermanas? ¿Tocando en público? A Cissy se le daba el piano y Bella era maravillosa con la flauta (que por cierto, hubo una época que la usó de varita para golpear a la gente que la molestaba), ¿pero tocar _esa_ pieza en particular? ¿Con esos instrumentos? Meneó la cabeza.

—Profesora, no pueden. El "Crescendo" es para violín.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Yo… No quería decirlo, de verdad, porque no creí que pudiera terminarlo, pero… Yo lo compuse, profesora Tonks. El "Crescendo" es mío. No sé cómo conseguirían mis hermanas copias de las partituras, pero si tratan de tocarlo con algo que no sea violín, no sé cómo saldrá.

La mujer rubia, tras la sorpresa inicial de saber que una de sus alumnas había compuesto su propia pieza musical, sacudió brevemente la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que quieran interpretarla? —inquirió finalmente.

—No lo sé. Quizá para hacer notar lo pésima que soy con la música.

Andrómeda dijo la frase espontáneamente, pero pronto supo que era verdad. Sus hermanas, seguramente creyendo que le hacían un bien, pensaban dejarla en ridículo para que abandonara la música y fuera más como lo que ellas llamaban "una digna Black".

—Madre, ¿por qué no las dejas presentarse? —intervino de pronto una voz masculina y Andrómeda casi cayó de espaldas al tener frente a sí a Ted. Un minuto, ¿acababa de llamar "madre" a la rubia? —Cambia solamente los turnos. Primero las Black y luego ella —señaló a Andrómeda —Tengo una idea.

—De acuerdo, solo espero que sepas lo que haces, Ted —la profesora Tonks asintió con cierto pesar antes de alejarse, seguramente para reacomodar el programa de presentaciones y avisar al resto de los estudiantes.

—¿Tu madre es…?

—Ajá, no lo había dicho antes, pero mi nombre es Ted Tonks. Aunque creí que lo sabías.

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo?

—Quizá por oírlo en el club de Artes. En fin… Buena suerte, Andrómeda.

Ted se alejó y dejó a la joven muy quieta, aunque internamente era un manojo de nervios porque, poco a poco, la gente comenzaba a sentarse a las redondas mesas dispuestas en el salón principal, para deleitarse con el menú de la cena. En un extremo del salón, el escenario estaba dispuesto y solo debía esperarse una hora más para deleitarse con hermosas notas en el aire.

—Damas y caballeros, el personal que labora en el Colegio Hogwarts les agradece su presencia y desea sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la cena —las primeras palabras en la presentación del acto musical corría a cargo, por supuesto, del director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, quien era considerado un genio pese a su extravagante gusto con las corbatas: esa noche, sin ir más lejos, llevaba una azul con brillantes estrellas amarillas —Ahora algunos de nuestros alumnos, asesorados especialmente por la profesora Wilma Tonks, de la asignatura de Artes, nos deleitarán con varias piezas musicales, esperando que sean de su agrado. Profesora Tonks…

El director cedió el micrófono a la mencionada docente, quien sonrió, volvió a dirigir unas palabras a la concurrencia y presentó a la primera persona en tocar.

Las presentaciones eran amenas, la gente allí reunida se consideraba lo suficientemente culta como para apreciarlas, aunque no dejaban de maravillarse con algunas especialmente soberbias. A mitad del programa, la profesora Tonks tuvo que avisar que, por problemas de salud, Oberon Yaxley no podría tocar esa noche, siendo su hueco ocupado de manera emergente por las hermanas Bellatrix y Narcisa Black con "Crescendo en Mi mayor". Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, aunque la mayoría fueron de cortesía, debido al prestigio que esa familia tenía.

—No sabía que la prima Bella y la prima Cissy tuvieran algún talento —comentó en una mesa cercana al escenario un chiquillo de unos ocho años.

—¡Silencio, Sirius! —regañó una mujer de espeso cabello negro y mirada penetrante.

Así, en completo silencio, Bella se llevó la flauta a la boca mientras Cissy, tras sentarse al piano, extendía los dedos sobre sus teclas. No tardaron en tocar… y con ello, causaron un sonido similar al de una orquesta ensayando, sin orden ni concierto, en el cual no podía seguirse una melodía definida. Las jóvenes, por supuesto, notaron aquello, pero no se detuvieron hasta terminar la canción, obteniendo por ello efusivos aplausos, más de alivio que otra cosa.

—¡Cómo ha podido pasar! —renegaba Bella al bajar del escenario.

Cissy, encogiéndose de hombros, procuraba mirar a cualquier lado menos a una persona. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

Después de aquello, las siguientes interpretaciones musicales fueron mucho más apreciadas. Al final, agradeciendo a todos su paciencia, la profesora Tonks anunció a Andrómeda Black interpretando el "Crescendo en Mi mayor", con lo cual se originaron suspiros de resignación e incluso algunas discretas fugas fuera del salón.

—Esto no va a resultar —musitó la joven, aferrando el violín poco antes de salir a escena.

—Resultará —aseguró Ted Tonks con una enorme sonrisa —Anda, demuéstrales quién es la virtuosa que compuso eso.

Armándose de valor, Andrómeda asintió, se alisó el vestido y se plantó en el centro del escenario, haciendo una reverencia ante los tenues aplausos de bienvenida que recibió, antes de colocarse en posición. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y comenzó.

—_Sí. […] Sí puedo, porque el árbol es mío._

Las notas de las cuerdas fluyeron sin ninguna dificultad, lentas, luego rápidas, regresando a ser lentas, como el misterioso compás de las olas en el mar. Era una música que podía hacerte pensar en cielos despejados o noches de tormenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siendo al final tan vibrante y emotiva como las notas de una hermosa ave en un claro de bosque solitario. Andrómeda se metió de lleno en tocar, olvidándose de todo lo demás, queriendo solamente que la gente sintiera algo de lo mucho que a ella la llenó cuando escribía las notas en el papel pautado.

Y de pronto, sucedió. Los aplausos resonaron por todas partes. Fuertes, alegres, orgullosos.

Todos dedicados a Andrómeda Black.

–&–

Años después, Andrómeda seguía preguntándose sobre algunos detalles de esa noche.

Recuerdaba haber bajado del escenario sonriendo a más no poder. Tenía imágenes vagas de los demás alumnos de Artes felicitándola con sonrisas, abrazos y besos en la mejilla. Se acuerdaba del orgullo que la profesora Tonks mostraba en su cara.

Pero lo que no lograba aclarar es cómo acabó siendo besada por Ted Tonks.

Bueno, no es que le importara mucho. Le molestó que fuera tan de repente, pero peor se sintió cuando su familia la rodeó y comenzó a sermonearla. Bella y Cissy, sobre todo, la acusaban de haberles hecho una broma cruel, a lo que ella contestó que no era su culpa que robaran sus partituras sin asegurarse que la melodía era adecuada para otro instrumento que no fuera violín. Con eso, Bella y Cissy se callaron, aunque no dejaron de mirarla con rencor a partir de entonces.

Y seguía sin importarle.

Los últimos años del colegio le resultaron pacíficos, aunque con ligeros cambios. En cuanto Bella se graduó, Cissy ignoró a Andrómeda con más ganas, pero por fortuna tampoco se metía con ella. Andrómeda pasaba más tiempo en el aula de Artes, no solo ensayando para los espectáculos que presentaba el club de esa asignatura cada año, sino discutiendo seriamente su futuro con la profesora Tonks. Sus calificaciones eran excelentes, podía pedir una plaza en la Academia de Artes Beauxbatons, si quería, allí enseñaban solo a los mejores.

Pero esa escuela estaba en Francia. Y Andrómeda no quería dejar todo lo que conocía.

Durante el último curso, se decidió. La profesora le había conseguido la lista de las distintas facultades que ofrecía Beauxbatons y le llamaba poderosamente la atención la de Música. Organizó sus documentos, los envió junto con la solicitud y cruzó los dedos, deseando poder ingresar, debido a que sabía lo que le esperaba en casa al abandonar Hogwarts: un compromiso matrimonial que sus padres hubieran concertado "por el bien de su pequeña descarriada".

Lo único que lamentaba era dejar a Ted.

Cuando le comunicó que quería asistir a Beauxbatons, él sonrió y aseguró que no tendría ningún problema, que cuando la escucharan en vivo, no la dejarían escapar, y la felicitó con ganas. Pero Andrómeda podía ver bien la tristeza mal disimulada en su semblante al pensar en todo el tiempo que pasarían separados, cuando finalmente, después de las vacaciones que siguieron a aquella cena de invierno tan importante para ella, él le pidió salir. Sin embargo, no cambió de planes, él siguió apoyándola y al graduarse, Andrómeda le pidió ayuda al único tío con el que se llevaba bien, Alphard, hermano de su madre, para poder viajar a París.

Y Ted tuvo razón. Su expediente académico y su enorme talento le granjearon una beca completa en Beauxbatons. Conoció a muchísimas personas, aprendió cosas maravillosas, podía tocar el violín cuanto quisiera… Y escribía a Ted un sinfín de cartas. Le contaba cómo eran las aulas, las clases, la residencia de estudiantes donde se quedaba, las calles parisinas al atardecer… Lo único que le faltaba era él, y le pedía esperarla.

Al menos eso fue durante su primer año allí. Andrómeda se sorprendió mucho cuando, al iniciar su segundo año, en uno de los amplios y adornados pasillos de la academia, se cruzó por un instante con un joven alto y rubio, con la sonrisa a flor de piel, que al verla estuvo a punto de tropezar con un par de estudiantes mayores.

Andrómeda lo reconoció y no tardó nada en lanzarse a los brazos de Ted.

—Lamento no haber dicho que venía, pero debía mejorar mi expediente y pensé… Llegué a creer que no lo conseguiría —admitió Ted ese mismo día, a la hora de comer —Mi madre envía saludos. Traje algo desde Londres, te va a encantar…

Andrómeda, al ver de frente lo que Ted le llevaba, no cabía en sí de felicidad. El rubio le mostraba un cuadro de considerables proporciones que retrataba un atardecer en el Sena, con un montón de luces comenzando a encenderse, el agua brillando en tonos anaranjados y las nubes del cielo parecían poder tocarse. Y a orillas del río, apoyada en la barandilla, una chica de largos cabellos castaños estaba de perfil, contemplando todo, sonriendo con ternura.

La chica era ella.

—Un buen examen de admisión, ¿no crees? —soltó Ted, sin poder ocultar lo orgulloso que estaba —Lo hice solo con lo que me contabas en tus cartas, espero que te guste.

Como Andrómeda lo besó con más ganas que nunca, Ted supuso que el cuadro le encantó.

… _Y como la quería mucho, se casó con ella…_

Así las cosas, a nadie sorprendió que, tras graduarse ambos de Beauxbatons, decidieran casarse. Andrómeda, para entonces, tocaba para la Filarmónica de París y Ted ya había hecho exhibiciones en galerías importantes que iniciaron, curiosamente, cuando un hombre de ese ambiente vio algunos de sus trabajos al visitar la academia en su último año, y le propuso un trato. Tenían fama, dinero, amor… ¿Qué más podrían desear?

—Ted, vamos a tener un bebé.

Bueno, en realidad, sí había algo. Pero ya venía en camino, así que no importaba mucho.

–&–

_Damas y caballeros, buenos días, tardes o noches, depende de su huso horario._

_Esto, por si no lo habían notado, es un AU completamente sin magia, para el reto mencionado al principio, en el cual debías usar un cuento como base para crear un One con personajes de HP. Gracias a Merlín (?) me sé cuentos no tan famosos, así que pude pedirme el nombrado, porque imaginé que sería perfecto para usar a las hermanas Black sin meter tanto drama (por aquello de que en el canon, una acabó loca y muerta, otra sin más familia que un bebé y la otra deshonrada… No es difícil saber cuál es cuál)._

_El final no acaba de convencerme, se los advierto de una vez, sobre todo porque quería seguir usando citas del cuento y por más que intentaba que encajaran con lo que planeaba para la historia, pues nada, no podía. Así que mandé el cuento al diablo (al menos en la parte final) e hice lo que quería. Espero no decepcionar a nadie._

_Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
